


24 Hours A Day 🕑 Two PM (Mitsuru Bando)

by TheRainRogue



Series: 24 Hours A Day [✓] [15]
Category: Air Gear
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24535408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue
Summary: “Are you satisfied, Mitsuru?” You questioned, leaning against the wall.The male turned to you, the anger in his eyes beginning to disappear. He nodded, walking away from the gang of thugs on the ground.
Relationships: Bando Mitsuru/Reader
Series: 24 Hours A Day [✓] [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770397
Collections: Anime, Drabbles





	24 Hours A Day 🕑 Two PM (Mitsuru Bando)

  * **Genre** : Fluff ☁
  * **Word Count** : 100 ☁
  * **Pairing** : Reader x Bando ☁
  * **World** : Anime, Air Gear ☁
  * **Challenge** : Write a fic at 100 words or less ☁



━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━

“Are you satisfied, Mitsuru?” You questioned, leaning against the wall.

The male turned to you, the anger in his eyes beginning to disappear. He nodded, walking away from the gang of thugs on the ground. Without a word, he grabbed you and pulled you into a rough kiss, arms wrapped protectively around your body. “Didn’t I tell you to change out of that uniform before leaving school?”

You scoffed. “You expect me to carry spare clothes around with me? I don’t even carry books!”

“I’ll bring them to you if I have to,” He growled, glaring at the unconscious men.

━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━


End file.
